


absence//escapism

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, i guess lmao, this was really just something i whipped up in less than 5 mins, wow i love indrid cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: can you just let me forget myself?i promise that i wont drag you to helli dont think im here anymoremy head gets dizzy and my throat gets sorei should take a break, i should walk awaybut then i’ll call myself a quitter and they’ll laugh in my face//indrid comes back





	absence//escapism

he’s standing there, in front of barlcay, with his hands folded in front of him. his glasses are where they should be, and his stark white eyebrow is raised just slightly.

“what?” indrid asks, almost as if he didn’t just witness barclay drop the dish he was holding as soon as mama ushered him into amnesty lodge, and then the kitchen.

“i—“ he starts. “you—“

“ **you’re _alive_** ,” indrid parrots the other, his tone a bit softer. he shrugs his shoulders and pulls lightly at his necklace, looking away.

. . .  
he doesn’t understand why he’s so. nervous.

indrid looks up again, and smiles just slightly. but it’s mostly forced. “go ahead and say what you want,” he makes a vague gesture, even though he’s fully aware of what barclay is going to say.

“i haven’t seen you in . . . forty years, what the fuck?” barclay sighs and runs a hand down his face with a deep sigh. he holds his arms out for a hug. and that’s something that indrid doesn’t expect but . . .

. . . he gives it to him anyways.

“i missed you.”

indrid doubts that. but he’s not going to express his thoughts on that

instead, he replies with, “i missed you too.”

he finds that he’s not lying.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ok  
> this is bad. im sorry.  
> based on the song “rest in absentia” i suggest u check it out
> 
> im sorry this is such a shitty contribute to this fucking fandom lol. uhhhh leave ur opinions down below ig?? i know this isnt good so u dont have to tell me tht


End file.
